


Our Small Family

by TsukiHotaru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg for like... The first chapter and that's it, Multi, Spicyhoney - Freeform, but its not, her name is Nyala, i have a lot i haven't published, i would say this is my first undertale story, kustard - Freeform, kustard love child, more tags later on, oneshots, other aus as well, probably other relationships to idk, they have a daughter, timelines jump around a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Sans, Red and their daughter Nyala.





	1. ~Our Beloved Daughter~

**Author's Note:**

> Nyala is my Kustard OC that I created because the idea of Red and Sans having a daughter was fucking adorable. You can find her information here:
> 
>  
> 
> [ https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/ ](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/post/160430415638/this-is-nyala-she-is-the-child-is-ufsans-and)
> 
>  
> 
> They don't know the gender till the baby is born.

Sans was in their shared bedroom, reading some space books out loud, a hand over his swollen stomach. He might not show it, but he was excited to have a child with Red, a family of their own. He would always read out loud, and sing some songs to the unborn child, and sometimes feels a response. Sometimes Red would be with him and laying next to his stomach, rubbing it slowly.

But with him being pregnant, that means Red has shown a new amount of protection. Whenever Sans needed something, Red wouldn't allow him to move and would get it for him. If they were out and someone bumps into Sans, Red would always flip shit and sometimes almost killed the person, making Sans hold him back with his magic. But it made Sans happy to know Red wanted a child as much as he did, and would do anything to protect it.

As if on time, Red walked into the room, and smiled to see Sans reading a book. He walks over and sits on the bed, leaning over and kissing his cheek.  Sans smiles and looked away from the book.

"Hey Babe, how was hanging out with you bro?"

"As eventful as watching paint dry. All he ever does is talk about work it's so annoying. I just wanted to get home as soon as possible." Red says as he cuddles close to Sans and buries his face into the others neck. Sans chuckles and puts the book down.

"Not even Stretch could shut him up?"

"He wouldn't even try. He just told me to roll with it." He lets out a sigh as he mumbled his words into the others neck.

"Probably best so Fell doesn't kick your ass. Even though I know your stronger than him."

"He's my bro, I can't fight him. So it's best to let him think I'm a weak ass."

"It would make sense since you're so lazy~"

"Your one to talk Lazy Bones."

"Hey hey, I'm pregnant. I have an excuse now." He said, and summoned his tongue so he could stick it out at his husband.

"You still gonna use that excuse when they are born?"

"I will use it to my grave." They both laugh and stay close to each other, loving each other's warmth. Red gently put his hand on Sans stomach, and rubs gently. Sans hummed as he felt the soft touch, and the soft connections of the souls together. He loved this feeling, and wished it could last forever. Both their souls, resonating with the small soul in Sans belly. It was an amazing feeling.

"So what were you reading them?" Red asked and looked at the book.

"I got a new book about the stars and felt like reading it to them."

"You're such a nerd."

"You are to."

"Am not, I'm a bad ass."

"I thought your ass was pretty nice." He watched Reds face turn a bright color of red, as he just mumbles something.

"We don't even have asses."

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it while you have clothes on." Sans chuckles as he felt Red hide his face in his neck again. They then just laid there again, doing nothing other than cuddle. Both with a content smile on their faces.

Sans can't wait for their child to be born... when they are, he knows for a fact that they will do anything to protect them, no matter what.

~~

Red was at the hospital, pacing back and forth in the hall way. The doctors wouldn't let him in the room for some reason, and it was killing him. Fell, Stretch, and Blue were there with him, all sitting down.

"Red calm down, I'm sure everything is just fine." Blue said, trying to calm the red skeleton.

"How? They won't let me in the fucking room! There has to be something wrong!"

"Language. But you were there when your child was born, and they kicked you out right after right?"

"Yea I know but why would they!? Sans had passed out and the baby was crying but..." Suddenly, the door to Sans room opened and Red quickly looked over to see the Doctor standing at the door.

"Sorry we had to kick you out so suddenly. But we needed to make sure everything was alright with your husband and your baby. We couldn't have you in there." Red would have been more pissed, but he was there for the actual birth of their child so...

"Can I see them? Please!?" When he saw the doctor not he was already running into the room. He rushes over to the bed and looked at it, to see Sans holding a small bundle of bones. Sans looked over and smiled.

"Come see your daughter you bone head.." Sans said softly, not wanting to wake up the baby bones. Red slowly walked over and looked at their child, his _daughter._

"It's a girl... she's beautiful... Damn what do we name her..?" He said softly, as a soft smile grows on his face.

"Hmm... I think.. Nyala..."

"Nyala... I love it." Red gently puts his hand over the top of her head, and strokes it softly. "Welcome to the family Nyala.. You're in for a hell of a time."


	2. Nyala Loves Her Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red have a little surprise for Nyala.

During the summer, Sans and Red would always try to do something for Nyala. If it's a small vacation, going camping, or even just small trips to the Zoo every now and then. They always try to make her summers fun. This summer they had a good plan, and they know she will love it.

Nyala loves her Uncles. She loves watching cartoons with Papyrus and Blue, reading comics or just relaxing with Stretch. She even likes being next to Fell, even when he didn't give her the time of day. Nyala would always just stay next to him and probably color or read her picture books. Nobody knew why Nyala was so close to him when he pretended she didn't even exist, but nobody questioned it.

Sans was in the living room, making sure his and Red's suitcase was all set, before going over to the stairs to yell up.

"Nyala! You almost done sweetie?" He called, and waited a moment before he heard his daughters adorable squeaky voice.

"Hold on Papa! I'm almost done!" She called back, followed by a few loud bangs.

"What was that?" He looked over to see Red was walking out of the kitchen with a small bag full of snacks and drinks.

"Nyala. I think she dropped something." He said, and was about to go and make sure everything was alright, before Nyala came dashing down the stairs with a large backpack filled to the brim. As she was rushing down the stairs, she tripped and fell down, but luckily Sans used his magic to make her float and landed her softly on the floor.

"Baby girl you gotta be careful." Red said letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Daddy! My bag was too heavy."

"What did you even bring? You already backed your suitcase didn't you?" Sans asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Yep! But I wanted to bring some games and my stuffed kitty I got from Uncle Blue!"

"That cat is pretty big huh..."Red mumbled and walked over, taking her bag. "I'll carry this for you. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Thank you Daddy!" She gives Red a hug on the leg with a giggles, and he chuckles. They hadn't told Nyala about their plan fully. Only that they were going on a small trip together.

"Well ready to get our bones in gear and hit the road?" Sans said and earning an excited giggle.

"Yes! Come on!" Nyala runs to the door and jumps to open it, then drags her suitcase to the car.

"Well better hurry before she tries to drive herself, again." Red walks out the door with Nyala's bag and Sans followed with their shared suitcase. They put everything in the trunk and Red gets in the driver's seat, while Sans buckles Nyala up in her car seat, then getting in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go, Kiddo?" Red asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yep!!" With that, he starts the car and they hit the road.

~~

Along the way, they listened to Nyala sing to Disney songs as loudly as she could. As much as they wanted her to stop, they let her be. Sans started small car games with her, and even started a pun battle. Which he let Nyala win. As they started to get to the forest road, Nyala was looking out the windows, confused on where they were going. As they got deeper, she saw a large cabin in the distance and stared at it with a big smile. They pull up and she quickly gets out of her car seat and jumps out of the car, followed by her fathers.

"Why don't you go inside and explore? We'll get your things." Sans said, earning a bright smile.

"Okie!" With that, she quickly runs inside and starts to explore. She looked to see a set of stairs and a large hallway at the entrance. She ran to the living room and jumps to turn in the light switch. She smiles brightly as she saw how big it was, and started to roam around it.

There was a noise behind her, but when she turned around she saw nothing. With a small frown she slowly turned back around only to bump into something. She let out a surprised squeak as she is picked up high in the air, closing her eyes. But after a second she slowly opened them, only to see her Uncle Papyrus.

"Uncle Papy!!" She said happily, her bright smile returning to her face.

"Hello there Little Nyala!" He hugs her tightly, and she giggles, hugging him back. She then saw Stretch, Fell, and Blue come out from behind a wall and her smiles grows brightly.

"I see you found the surprise." She hears Sans say, and quickly looked over to him.

"Are they gonna be here the whole time!?" She asked, and when he nodded, she cuddled against Papyrus with a happy giggle. With that, their week vacation had started.

~~

Nyala was having a blast. There was a pool out back which they all used for the next 3 days. Having swimming contests and splash fights. With the events of Fell trying to drown Sans, Red and Stretch for making puns, she started to join in on the pun party which caused Fell to lose his shit. Blue would also hate the puns, but put of the love for Nyala he dealt with it. (though he pushed his brother in the pool multiple times to shut him up).

When night had fallen, they would make a campfire and start making s'mores. Though Blue wasn't allowed to even have the chocolate, he settled on just munching on graham crackers. Nyala was sitting on Sans lap, holding her stick out to the fire. Sans had to pull it back a few times, with it catching on fire, but other than that she was doing fine.

As she ate her marshmallow, the others started talking about random things. Mostly about how Blue started getting close to the ones in Swapfell. It was weird at first, but since Blue is good with people it made sense.

"Uncle Blue?"

"What is it Nyala?" Blue asked, taking a bite of a graham cracker.

"If you start going out with this person, does that mean I get another uncle?" Blue almost choked on his cracker, but was able to swallow it.

"H-He's only my friend, Nyala. N-Nothing more."

"But the way you're talking about him sounds like you reeeeeally like him!" He was at a loss for words, just staring at her.

"She's smarter then she looks, Blue. You know this." Red smirks and Blue just glares at him.

"W-Whatever!" They all laugh and continue with having random conversations. Nyala cooked her last marshmallow and put it into her s'more, eating it quickly. She then cuddled close to Sans, clinging to his jacket.

"Looks like it's time for this baby bones to go to bed." Sans chuckles and Nyala just mumbles something. He holds her tightly as he stands up, and Red stands up as well to follow them inside. Nyala heard all her uncle's call out goodnight to her, making her smile a little. Sans and Red took her up to her room, and gently lay her down in bed, pulling her blanket over her small body and grabbing the giant cat sitting on the floor. She cuddled it close and yawns.

"Goodnight Nyala." Sans leans down and kisses her forehead and so does Red.

"Nighty night Papa... Daddy... This is the best week ever.." She mumbled, as she slowly drifted to sleep. She hoped that next year they could do this again, because being with her fathers and all her uncle's was the best thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for some art and random thing with Nyala from time to time! [ https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/ ](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/)


	3. Nyala can be very clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans take Nyala to the park.. and something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... this was based off a personal experience from when I was little. not this exact scenario, but very similar. Also sorry this one is so short and or just bad lol

Nyala has always been accident prone. She trips when there isn't anything to trip on, she can somehow light any piece of food she tries to cook on fire just like her Uncle Papyrus. At one point, she lost her arm somewhere in the house and it took her dads and her uncle's to help find it. Sans and Red were just gonna put bubble wrap around her, but that would have been weird.

When they go on small trips to the park together, Red always makes sure to keep an eye on her. Though she usually doesn't get hurt at the park, better to be safe than sorry. Today was one of those trips, and Nyala went straight to the swing set. As she was on the swings, and Sans was pushing her, Red watched them with a small smile. Her little legs kicking back and forth, making the swing gain speed. Sans using his magic to make sure she doesn't fall off, but let her go as high as she wanted.

He then watched as Nyala slowed down on the swing, and jumped off of it, running over to him with a bright smile.

"Daddy daddy! Come play with us!!" She said, jumping onto his lap. He chuckles and just leans back, sliding down the bench a little so then she was sitting on his belly.

"Na. To bone tired to. Go have fun with Papa." He said teasingly, as he closed his eyes. He could basically hear her cute pouting.

"But Daddy!! Come on please!" She begged, starting to sway slightly. He felt her pull her knees close and rest her feel on his stomach, then started to bounce. He cracked open an eye to see her pouting face. He lets out a small sigh and just grins.

"Alright alright. Jeez who could say no to that face." She smiled brightly and started to bounce more. She then pushed her legs straight, with enough force to push herself off and land on the ground with a loud thud. She has just flung off Reds stomach.

"N-Nyala!" Red quickly got to his feet and kneeled down next to her, Sans kneeling on the other side. Red gently lifted her up, seeing her skull was bleeding from behind, a small crack was there from the fall and her eye sockets were completely black.

"Oh my Asgor... Nyala sweetie come on wake up." Sans was panicking as he was holding her hand, shaking her a little. There was a long moment of no reaction, Sans was about to call an ambulance. When her eye lights flickered on, and a bright smile came onto her face.

"That was so fun!! Daddy can I do it again!?" Red and Sans both looked at her, before gathering her in a tight hug. She was confused, but happily returned the hug. Red pulls away and reached into his pocket to grab a large Band-Aid, and gently placed it on the back of her skull. She winced slightly at the contact, but didn't say anything. Sans stood up and let out a shaky sigh.

"Nyala... don't ever do that again. We were worried." He said, as Red stood and helped Nyala stand as well. Nyala looked down with a frown.

"I'm sorry Papa... I'll be more careful..." Red and Sans both frown at how sad she sounded. So Red picked her up and put her on his shoulders with a grin.

"How bout we go get you some Nice Cream, and then we can go to Uncle Papy's house so that he can heal ya up?" Nyala perked up at the offer and nodded quickly, tapping the top of Red's skull.

"Nice Cream Nice Cream!!" She chanted and they both chuckle. As they walk Sans walked close to Red and whispered to him.

"Next time she sits on your stomach... please for the love of Asgor, hold her." Sans said and Red nodded, holding onto Nyala's legs as she was resting her arms on his head.

"Noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now since it was read... I did the exact same thing with my mom, just flung my self off and hit my head on the ground. I wasn't a very smart baby :')
> 
> My tumblr: [ https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/ ](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/)


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyala gets lost, and a stranger helps her find her Dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda... self OC promo here. the Skeleboy in this chapter that helps Nyala is my oc Sundrop. Who is under some... small redesign lol and the other one is called Lapsy, who is my friends OC from her au Lapstale, check her out to.
> 
> [ Sundrop ](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/post/159571902223/introducing-sundrop-background-before-sundrop)
> 
> [ My Friends Account ](https://azy-arty.tumblr.com/)

Even being at a young age, she should be able to use a little bit of magic. Teleporting a certain distance and lifting small objects. But Nyala wasn't able to do that. She was never good at using her magic, sometimes getting hurt or teleporting to a random place and no knowing where she is. So she tries to avoid it as much as possible, not wanting to hurt herself or others.

When she's out with her fathers, she would always keep a tight hold onto one of their hands. Because even with her not being able to use magic, she also had a horrible sense of direction and could easily get lost. She stays to them as close as possible, in order to not get separated. But sometimes... it's hard not to.

They were walking in the park, making their way towards the shopping mall. They could have teleported, but it was nice out and Nyala wanted to talk. She was holding onto Red's hand tightly, looking around at all the people. She then saw a small white dog, roaming round. She smiled brightly, her hand letting go of Red's and slipped out of his hand.

"Papa, Daddy look! It's a pup..." She looked around quickly searching for her fathers. But out of the one second she let go of Red's hand... they were completely gone.

She started to panic, running around looking for her fathers. Where could they have gone!? She started to shake, her small bones rattling a little. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could teleport home and call their cells! That'd gotta work! She stopped in front of a fountain and closes her eyes, concentrating on her magic.  Once she feels like she could do it, she tries to teleport. She opens her eyes and looks around quickly, only see she teleported only a few feet from where she was from.

"Oh no... oh no oh no..." Her eyes water and she starts to sniffle, she was lost and had no way of finding her Dads...

"Hey there, don't cry! What's wrong?" She hears, and looked up to see another skeleton. He looked similar to her fathers, a bandage on his left cheek bone, bundles up in winter clothing despite it being the middle of summer. One eye had what looked like a sun shining, while the other had raindrops in it. She was always told not to talk to strangers, but she felt like she could trust him.

"I-I'm lost... I can't find my Daddy and Papa..." She said, and the man takes out a tissue and hands it to her, patting her head.

"I can help you find your dads. I bet they are worried sick about you. " She nodded a little and used the tissue to get rid of her tears. He smiles softly and held out his hand, she looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it. They start to walk, looking all around for her Dads, but to no luck. At some point she ended up on his shoulders so that she can see over the crowd.

"Hey mister?" She said, looking down at him

"What is it??"

"What's your name?" The skeleton man glanced up at her before smiling.

"My names Sundrop. But my friend call me Sundy."

"Okie Mr. Sundry!" She giggled and he chuckles a little.

"So what's your name then? Since I have you mine."

"Oh I'm Nyala!" He smiles up at her.

"That's such a pretty name! My your parents picked a wonderful name. Who are your parents anyways??" He asked and she hummed.

"My Papa's name is Sans and my Daddy's name is Red!" He was a little shocked for a second before just shrugging it off.

"Oh so your Classics and Underfell's Kid. Huh, didn't know they finally got together. Then again, I don't think they remember me." He said, seeming slightly upset, but she just pats his head.

"Why wouldn't my Dads remember you?"

"You can't remember all the AU's, Nyala. It's hard enough to keep track of them all. Even now new ones are being made." She frowned slightly, but she understood. So after that, the search continued. After almost an hour, she finally sported the jackets of her fathers and smiled brightly.

"I see them! Mr. Sundy I see my Dads!"

"You sure its them?"

"Yea!" Sundrop kneeled down and let her jump off his shoulders. He stood up and then saw Red and Sans, both looking around franticly.

"You think you can get over there alone?" He asked and she looked up at him confused.

"Aren't you gonna come with me?"

"Nope, I actually left my friend alone to help you. I don't want him to get mad at me." He chuckles and she nods a little, hugging his leg.

"Thank you so much Mr. Sundy." He smiles softly and pets her head.

"No problem. Go on, before you lose them again." She nods quickly and runs off, she turns back and waves as him as she walks backwards. He smiles and waves, but quickly looks to the side.

"SUNDROP! Come on you can't just leave me alone all of a sudden!" She hears faintly, and watches as Sundrop chuckles and walks off into another direction.

"I'm coming Laps don't worry!" He calls back and disappears into the crowd.

"NYALA!" She hears and turns around, and was quickly picked up and pulled into a tight hug with her Papa.

"Oh my Asgor, Nyala don't ever run off again! We were looking for you ever where!" He said, they both looked like they were finally calming down but still in a small panic.

"I'm sorry Papa, Daddy. I promise I'll be more careful." She said and Red patted her head.

"We need to get you a fucking cell phone... maybe then we won't lose track of you."

"Red she's 6."

"I've seen 3 year olds with phones."

"Fair enough." As he dads talk, she just had to ask the small question in the back of her head.

"Papa, Daddy. Do you know a guy named Sundrop?" They look at her, before looking at each other.

"Probably. Sounds familiar."

"Let's just get to the mall, and Nyala this time I'm carrying you." She just giggled and nodded, as they made their way to the mall. She silently hoped she will see Sundrop again, maybe then they can be friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry for the OC promo, I just needed to include him once >u>
> 
> My Tumblr: [ https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/ ](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. My friend Kacie helped me a lot with the beta and more ideas for oneshots to come!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [ https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/ ](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow my friend Kacie's tumblr: [ http://kaciematsu.tumblr.com/ ](http://kaciematsu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
